Silk Road
by Ange CG Watson
Summary: Un viaje lleva a Silvano hacía su más grande destino, uno muy lejos del dinero y el poder sobre la principal ruta económica entre Europa y Asia. Lo llevará hacia lo que, seguro, el más va a apreciar en toda su vida Hetalia / AU / Yaoi / Imperio Romano x China / Mpreg
¡Hola!

Después de mucho tiempo me decidí a subir esta historia.

Espero sea de su agrado y pues ya después diré algunas cosas con base en todo lo aquí narrado.

Aun así, la historia es prácticamente un AU. A falta de datos sobre el Imperio Romano, pienso que lo he vuelto en un personaje "nuevo" en cuanto a su pasado y características humanas; con respecto a su actitud, espero más adelante poder interpretarla lo mejor posible para que sea parecido al de la serie y el manga. De Yao, pues, espero lograr que adquiera la actitud que el personaje ha mantenido en cuanto a la historia original.

* * *

El final del invierno se aproximaba. Ya los comerciantes se preparaban en caravanas listos para partir con rumbo al extenso territorio asiático en busca de los fantásticos tesoros que sólo en este terreno se podían encontrar.

Un viejo comerciante preparaba lo que sería necesario para emprender un largo viaje cuyo fin era muy distinto al de otros.

Iría acompañado por el mayor de sus cuatro hijos, un joven de tan solo quince años cuyo nombre era Silvano.

Emprendió su viaje deseoso de conocer más del mundo antes de que la hora de su muerte llegara, dejando atrás los recuerdos de su primera esposa, una bella mujer que pocos tiempo después del nacimiento de su segundo hijo caería enferma y moriría. También dejaría a su segunda y última esposa, Alva, madrastra de sus dos hijos mayores y joven madre de sus hijos más pequeños. Dejaba toda su vida atrás y arriesgaba la de su primogénito esperando que triunfara como comerciante fuera del territorio romano para que, años más tarde, regresara al encuentro con su familia lleno de fortuna y riquezas.

El camino a recorrer era peligroso y largo pero con la ayuda de algunos contactos lograrían recorrer grandes distancias en un corto tiempo relativo al normal. Al hombre no le importaba que en el tiempo que durase el viaje el llegara a morir, simplemente quería ver más allá de lo que estaba acostumbrado, quería al menos morir con las memorias que obtendría en ese viaje, con aquello nuevo que conocería y con la esperanza de que su hijo llegara a su destino final y triunfara.

Iniciaron su camino hacía una zona que ellos conocían perfectamente por los numerosos negocios que hicieron años atrás y en donde esperaban obtener más ganancias que usaran para continuar su viaje.

-Padre, ¿Qué haremos aquí? - preguntó de manera extrañada el hijo del comerciante en cuanto logró visualizar la ciudad que ya años atrás había conocido gracias a algunos viajes de su padre en el que había sido participe.

-Conozco a algunos mercaderes en esta zona, hace algún tiempo pase por aquí y les comente sobre el descabellado plan que se me había ocurrido, dijeron que nos apoyarían solo un poco en cuanto a hospedaje mientras logramos obtener más ganancias y el alimento necesario para seguir. -El anciano comenzó a mirar como si buscara algo, cuando finalmente lo encontró, indico a su hijo un pequeño puesto entre los distintos comercios del lugar - Ahora muchacho, corre a esa tienda de por allá, lleva estas monedas y que te den algunas armas, que estoy seguro, nos serán necesarias en el viaje. Regatea con el dueño, que bien sé que a ti se te da eso.

-Si padre - Corrió en dirección a donde el mercader exponía sus productos y una vez que pudo obtener lo pedido por su padre regresó pero ya no se encontraba su progenitor en donde se había quedado, sólo encontró la carreta y al caballo que llevaban para tal viaje junto con su mercancía. Buscó con la mirada, encontrando al hombre sentado junto a una tienda entablando una animada conversación con el que parecía ser otro comerciante.

-Silvano, que bien que regresas. Nos quedaremos con este amable hombre durante nuestra estadía en el pueblo.-avisaba a su hijo, mirando al hombre a su lado quien con una tranquila sonoriza afirmaba con la cabeza - Al parecer nos tardamos en llegar más de lo que se esperaba y ese amigo mío que nos ayudaría pensó que nuestra llegada se retrasaría más. Aprovecho esto para salir al extranjero por algunos productos del sur dejando a su esposa con una de sus hermanas y es por eso que no habría nadie con quien nos quedáramos, pero este nuevo amigo mío ofreció un espacio en su casa; es por eso que nos quedaremos con él.-

-¿Se mantendrá en pie el plan que teníamos en un inicio?-

-Sí. Nos quedaremos un par de semanas y luego partiremos.-

Y tal y como el anciano lo indicó, dos semanas pasaron, cuando ya tenían nuevamente lo necesario para continuar. Emprendieron su viaje, no sin antes agradecer al amable hombre por tanta hospitalidad y a su vez el dio su último consejo "Aléjense de la zona norte, dicen que recientemente hay muchos problemas con rebeldes en esta zona".

-Padre ¿Es cierto eso que nos dijo? ¿Acaso el norte es peligroso? En ese caso, el camino se alargara aún más ¿no es así? - Preocupado y hasta angustiado, Silvano esperaba que su padre diera respuesta. El hecho de que en el norte los problemas aumentaran por culpa de aquellos de origen Germano, significaba que deberían tomar otra ruta intentando evitar a los asentamientos Germanos. Sin embargo, el rostro indiferente de su padre comenzó a preocuparle ¿acaso no pensaría en...-¿Padre?-

-Hijo, yo, a diferencia tuya, no cuento con energía y tiempo suficiente para cumplir este objetivo, y no veo el sentido de atrasar más el viaje por cosas que se pueden evitar de una manera menos radical. Continuaremos por el camino que se marcó en un principio y el resto lo dejaremos; que pase lo que deba pasar.-

-Padre, ¡eso es ilógico! Porque si seguimos así... - las quejas del hijo fueron interrumpidas por su padre quien sólo busco una forma de calmar al joven.-

-Haremos lo mismo que hicimos poco antes de llegar a ese pueblo, nos uniremos a un grupo de comerciantes para no recorrer todo éste terreno nosotros solos-

\- ¿Y dónde lo encontraremos?-

-El siguiente pueblo, en este habían algunos grupos, en el siguiente nos uniremos.-

Así continuaron por varios días hasta casi llegar al pueblo, en el camino, encontraron una caravana de comerciantes provenientes de Ostia, un puerto cercano a Roma quienes, con algo de desconfianza, aceptaron a padre e hijo en su grupo. Pronto llegaron al norte, el camino que tomarían sería un poco más "sencillo" de recorrer siendo que ya estaba dentro de la ruta comercial principal entre China y Occidente.

-Y ¿hacia dónde van? - Pregunto Silvano al hijo del que parecía ser el comerciante principal.

-Nos dirigimos a Chang-an, creo que es el mismo lugar al que ustedes van.-

-Supongo que sí, realmente yo sólo sigo a mi padre. Un día simplemente me dijo que saldríamos al extranjero y casi tres días después ya estábamos arreglando la mercancía y las provisiones necesarias para el viaje. - Recordó el joven Silvano

-Escuche a tu padre hablando con el mío sobre que pensaban ir a esa ciudad, pero que aún no sabían en dónde quedarse. - Comentó emocionado el joven de cabellera obscura- Creo que estaremos durante todo el viaje juntos.-

-Eso parece, ¿Ustedes en donde se quedan?-

-Cada vez que vamos nos quedamos cerca del Mercado Occidental. Mi padre desposó a una mujer de esa ciudad y su casa está cerca de ese lugar. -Silvano miro al chico con cierta duda ¿Acaso ellos ya se habían establecido en Chang-an? Aparentemente si.-El mercado Oriental y el Occidental son las principales zonas comerciales de la ciudad entre los extrajeron y los comerciantes de Chang-an, es por eso que todo viajero que llega se queda en los alrededores. -

-¿Ustedes ya se han asentado en Chang-an? Pensé que eran de Ostia- Millones de preguntas llegaron a su cabeza. Realmente ese chico y su familia le parecían intrigantes.

-Algo así. Hace algunos años vivíamos en Grecia, pero a la muerte de mi madre, mi padre decidió volverse un comerciante ambulante, así llegamos a Ostia. -Al tocar a esa sensible parte de la historia, el chico de cabellos obscuros cambió semblante a uno más deprimente, aún más que hace un momento. Así se mantuvo mientras contaba su triste pasado.- Conoció a otra mujer, la desposó y murió dando a luz a mi hermana Elorah. Como suele pasar con las mujeres que se vuelven madres. - Ambos jóvenes miraron hacia atrás enfocando su vista en la niña que llevaba cargando algunas bolsas, luego regresaron su vista hacía el frente. - Realmente fue una perdida lamentable, era una mujer tan buena que incluso llegó a tratarme como si fuera su hijo.- Recordaba con una melancólica mirada, perdida en el extenso paisaje campestre que tenía enfrente - Años más tardes, decidió extender su mercado a Oriente. Tardamos meses en llegar a Chang-an y al poco tiempo un mercader de la ciudad le ofreció a mi padre la mano de su hija por los buenos negocios que llevaban. Aunque no lo parezca es extraño, generalmente no les gusta hacer esa clase de relaciones familiares con extranjeros, pero aun así todo va muy bien.

-Ya veo. Sé que esto que diré no es exactamente propio, pero ¿Qué hacen en Chang-an? Claro, sí, son comerciantes pero ¿hay algo más allá? ¿Por qué se quedaron exactamente en ese lugar y no regresaron?-

\- Oh, eso. Bien, mi padre decidió que nos estableceríamos en Chang-an, inicio un negocio en la ciudad y luego con un grupo de mercaderes decidieron que venderían sus productos en Roma y Ostia. Hace casi dos años que nos fuimos, ahora estamos de regreso. Mi padre encontró en ese lugar una de las mejores formas de obtener ganancias, y regresar sin aprovecharlas sería casi un suicidio. La esposa de mi padre se encarga de los negocios en Chang-an y mi padre de distribuirlos en regiones cercanas. -

-Oh, así que es por eso, aparentemente a tu padre le ha ido muy bien.-

-Si eso parece... -Ladeo su cabeza y con la mirada lo analizó de pies a cabeza como si quisiera ver algo extraño en él o como si fuera el ser más extraño que hubiera visto en su vida. Bien, todo se comenzaba a tornar un tanto incómodo, el molesto silencio hacía destacar el ambiente de tensión que entre ellos se alzaba dejando ver en el rostro del joven Silvano un ligero sonrojo que terminó por alterar por completo la poca paz que mantenía- Y a todo esto, ¿Cuál es tú nombre?

-S-Silvano.- Parpadeó un par de veces y aclaró su voz. Bien, todo comenzaba a normalizarse. Al parecer entre su animada conversación ambos olvidaron preguntar por sus nombres.- Sólo Silvano. No creo que sea necesario algo más que mi nombre. - Imito los gestos que un momento atrás había hecho su compañero sin embargo el chico ni se inmuto ante tal acto. - ¿Y tú? -

-Bien, si lo hacemos a tu manera, mi nombre es Stephanós, solo Stephanós - Luego de un momento en el rostro del joven griego se plasmó la duda - Disculpa, ¿Tú ya conocías a mi hermana? -

-Cuando los encontramos ella nos llevó a donde tu padre para poder hablar, fue ahí donde ella me dijo su nombre -

-Así que era por eso. Realmente me sorprendió que la hubieras reconocido.-Tras esas simples y vagas palabras, ambos jóvenes siguieron con su plática.

Pasaron dos días desde que Silvano y su padre se habían unido al grupo de mercaderes, poco a poco se familiarizaban con el grupo y cada vez Sivano y Stephanós se acercaban más el uno al otro en una amistad que de seguro perduraría por mucho tiempo; ya estaban cerca de la zona norte, era por este territorio que ellos deberían pasar para llegar pronto a Bizancio. Con algo de desconfianza, Silvano accedió a que él y su padre junto con los otros mercaderes pasaran la noche cerca en ese lugar.

El joven posó sus ojos color ámbar en el estrellado cielo, esa noche le tocaba hacer guardia junto a otros hombres más. En la lejanía, cerca del frondoso bosque que se podía observar, algunos de sus compañeros observaron un leve brillo, parecían bolas de fuego moviéndose lentamente entre los troncos. Conforme las luces se acercaban lograron ver los cuerpos de varios hombres, se dieron cuenta de que era momento de que el resto del grupo despertara.

Todos, armados y completamente despiertos, se prepararon para un posible ataque. En cuanto los extraños al grupo los distinguieron, comenzaron a acercarse a una mayor velocidad y fue aquí cuando el líder de los comerciantes logro distinguir en sus trajes el diseño de los soldados germanos.

El ataque por parte de los germanos inicio -¡Son Romanos! - Gritó un hombre de larga cabellera rubia, parecía ser quien guiaba a los demás soldados -Llévense a las mujeres y a los jóvenes al resto ya veremos que hacerle-

En cuanto el padre de Silvano observó esta escena comenzó a pensar en un plan de escape. Se acercó al líder viendo como los otros hombres defendían, con lo poco que podían, la campaña - Señor, será imposible salir ilesos de esto ¿Que haremos? -

-Vallase. Escape. Y llévese a las mujeres, a su hijo y a los míos, yo después los alcanzare. No puedo dejar a mis compañeros solos.- No podía negarse, no encontró las fuerzas suficientes para negarse. Ya las pocas mujeres que viajaban con ellos, esposas de los otros mercaderes, tenían preparado todo lo necesario, aquellas que llevaban hijos pequeños ya los cargaban en brazos y se preparaban para partir en la carroza del anciano sobre toda su mercancía.

Stephanós apareció con dos caballos, y tan rápido como pudieron, escaparon. Tenían que ganar tiempo, rodearían completamente al ejército germano sin perder la dirección original que tenían para Oriente y se adentrarían en el bosque, intentando perderlos. Ya estaban a punto de llegar a donde el bosque comenzaba cuando una flecha salió disparada impactando con el brazo derecho de Stephanós provocando que por poco perdiera el equilibrio.

-¡Hermano!- Grito preocupada la pequeña Elorah viendo como Stephanós caía sobre el lomo del caballo intentando aplacar un poco el dolor que la flecha enterrada en su carne le causaba. De forma continua a la flecha que se había enterrado en el brazo del joven de cabellos negros, gran cantidad de flechas aparecieron volando por el cielo, hábilmente el grupo evadió el ataque y siguió adelante. Ninguno volteo hacía atrás. Siguieron su camino con la esperanza de que pronto se rencontraran con el jefe y con el resto de los comerciantes.

Al llegar donde el bosque comenzaba, el ataque de los germanos cesó completamente, o al menos contra ellos pues cuando finalmente observaron lo que acontecía a sus espaldas casi sentían como una gota fría les recorría la espalda.

El campamento estaba desplomándose.

Al tiempo en que la desgracia consumía el campamento, muy lejos de ese lugar, más preciso en las afueras de la ciudad de Chang-an, la paz y abundancia bendecían el hogar de un joven que esperanzado esperaba la llegada de su padre.

-Yao, ven aquí. Tu padre ya lleg... ¿Qué estás haciendo?- La melodiosa y tranquila voz de su madre se dejó escuchar desde el puente que atravesaba el pequeño lago, el adorno perfecto del patio trasero de su hogar. El hábil joven se encontraba recargado de una de las ramas más gruesas perteneciente al bello árbol que majestuosamente florecía bajo los brillantes rayos del sol.

-No lo sé. La vista desde aquí es hermosa.

-¿En verdad? ¿Seguro que no ocurre algo más?-

-Absolutamente. - El chico dirigió su mirada hacía la distancia. El sol estaba en su punto más alto dejando que su resplandor chocará directamente con su rostro en donde claramente se reflejaba la esperanza que tenía Yao

-Bien, en cualquier caso, apresúrate. Tu padre espera en la sala principal. - La bella mujer de larga cabellera azabache y ojos tan obscuros como la noche se alejó a paso lento del jardín en que su hijo se encontraba. El joven al escuchar la simple palabra "Padre" bajó apresurado del árbol, dejándose caer cuando se encontraba en la parte más baja. Sin importarle nada, corrió a toda velocidad hacia donde su padre se encontraba, pasando de largo a su madre quien sólo lo miraba alegremente.

Al llegar a la sala, un hombre de aproximadamente unos cuarenta años lo esperaba sentado frente a una mesa. En su mano, una costosa prenda de seda se lucía perfectamente con bellos colores que no se quedaron sin llamar la atención del joven.

-Padre. Bienvenido. - Como un ademán de respeto, se inclinó frente a su padre quien complacido respondió el saludo con un gesto un poco menos exagerado.

-Tu madre dijo que me esperabas.-

-¡Así es!- Se acercó lo más que pudo a su padre tomándolo de las manos y mirándolo con euforia directamente a los ojos. -¿Y qué te dijeron? ¿La trajiste? ¿Cuándo...- El dedo índice de su padre se posó sobre sus labios buscando callar y calmar la emoción de su apreciado hijo.

-Shuu. Todo a su tiempo. Por el momento podremos visitar a la familia Zhang la próxima vez que viajemos juntos a la ciudad.-

-¿En verdad te interesa tanto esa joven?- Tras ellos, su madre entraba por la puerta cargando una bandeja con varios contenedores para la elaboración del té.

-Madre, y-ya sabes porque lo hago. - Un ligero sonrojo se dejó ver en su rostro.

Bajo la mirada, pensando en lo que le esperaba. Escuchó claramente la risa de sus padres, su madre salió de la habitación después de servir el té y Yao no se movió ni por un solo momento aun analizando lo que posiblemente le diría su padre.

-Yao ¿En realidad estás enamorado de Zhang Ligan? - Y nuevamente esa pregunta, casi una costumbre que se había proclamado desde el momento en que el joven Yao había buscado, ansioso y desesperado, un compromiso con la distinguida chica. A diario, su padre preguntaba por eso como si las palabras honestas de su propio hijo no fueran más que falacias y es que sí, era increíble por la forma tan monótona en que lo decía pero no era mentira, ¡incluso era la verdad más grande que pudo haber escuchado y aun así se negaba a creer!

-Sí, así es. - bajó la mirada sin darse cuenta que su padre posaba frente a él una hoja de papel delicadamente doblada. -¿Qué es esto?

-Tu regalo de compromiso.

El joven sonrió de oreja a oreja, sus ojos brillaban como nunca y por más que quiso no logró articular palabra alguna. En ese trozo de papel estaba escrito, con la perfecta caligrafía de su padre y la marca de una flor por parte del líder de la otra familia, que dentro de dos semanas, él y la mayor de las hijas de los Zhang se casarían. Extraño, hace tanto que no la veía y en su interior el sentía que se encontraba con ella siempre, o por lo menos así era, en su cabeza.

Mientras el joven asiático intentaba controlar toda esa dicha que dentro de él se albergaba y explotaba como millones de fuegos artificiales; dentro del bosque, en lo más obscuro, donde los frondosos árboles evitaban que la luz de luna se adentrara, el grupo se mantuvo oculto entre altos arbustos que sobresalían del suelo. Stephanós y su hermana aprovecharon esta oportunidad para sanar la dolorosa herida que los Germanos provocaron en el pobre chico.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto un tanto desanimado Silvano al notar como ambos hermanos se mantenían en un incómodo silencio dentro de un aura pesada y devastadora al pensar en la posible muerte de su padre.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? ¡ELLOS SE LO HAN LLEVADO! - gritaba desesperado el joven griego mientras cristalinas lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

-Por el momento guardar la calma. Si nos mantenemos libres aún se puede hacer mucho por ayudarlo. Si nos atrapan a nosotros también pues... Es mejor enfocarnos en lo que es importante. - Nunca habría pensado que tales palabras saldrían de la boca de su pequeña hermana. Palabras tan ¿consoladoras? Sí, tal vez ese era el término correcto para describirlas.

-Ella tiene razón, por ahora lo mejor será enfocarnos en escapar de los Germanos, ya luego nos preocupamos por rescatarlos. - Secundo Silvano al ver que el resto del grupo, comenzaba a preocuparse por el bienestar de sus compañeros.

Tras una larga hora de charla y planes entre los chicos, el anciano y las mujeres, llegaron a la conclusión de que debían seguir hacia el sur; había una tribu que hasta el momento se había mantenido intacta y esperaban así siguiera, aparte estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la campaña Germana como para poder vigilarlos pero tomando las medidas necesarias y evitando cometer casi cualquier error podían pasar desapercibidos por los bárbaros.

Llegaron ahí en tan sólo cuatro horas, pero tal fue la sorpresa que se llevaron al encontrar al pueblo casi destruido en su totalidad y con apenas uno que otro habitante que apático, molesto e impotente, recogía del suelo los restos de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar o simples objetos que pertenecieron a sus "tesoros" como era típico decirle a las valiosas posesiones de cada pueblerino.

Al escuchar los escandalosos cascos del caballo, todos los campesinos giraron su mirada completamente aterrados pensando que los ahí presentes eran, en el peor de los casos, los odiados insurrectos que sin piedad alguna habían acabado con la pequeña aldea. Al darse cuenta que no eran más que uno comerciantes, prefirieron poner atención a cosas más importantes como era la recolección de sus bienes.

Y así pasaron desapercibidos por el devastado lugar hasta llegar a una pequeña cabaña, perteneciente a una de las jóvenes mujeres del grupo; regalo, claro, de su amado esposo ahora secuestrado por los enemigos.

Por un prolongado tiempo se mantuvieron alertas. Las jóvenes, como pudieron, consiguieron armas que sin duda, eran como juguetes para ellas. Al principio al notar, el experto uso de las armas por estas mujeres, el joven Silvano comenzó a sentir en su interior cierto temor que no pasó por alto su amigo Stephanós quien sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a burlarse de tan ingenuo que era su nuevo amigo que por más que intentaba, no podía hacer desaparecer el color rojo de su rostro.

Todo marchaba a la perfección. Tal y como pensaban, el campamento enemigo estaba a tan solo unos cuantos kilómetros y cada hora los únicos dos chicos del grupo se acercaban notando en su última visita a los otros miembros del grupo.

-¡Stephanós, ya los vi! - Gritó con alegría el joven romano sin detenerse a analizar lo que en ese preciso momento podía hacer y lo que no.

-Calla, maldita sea, nos van a encont...- El cuerpo del chico se tensó completamente al sentir el frió metal de una espada posándose sobre su aún dolorido hombro.

Ambos chicos no articularon palabra, su respiración era acelerada, comenzaban a sudar frió y con todo el dolor que les causaba lo tenso de sus músculos, elevaron los brazos en señal de rendición y viendo de reojo el uno al otro.

-¿Quiénes son? - Un chico de larga cabellera rubia y ojos azules vestido con el típico traje de los antiguos ejércitos germanos era quien con tan grave voz se dirigía hacia ellos.

Silvano dejó escapar un casi inaudible "eh" que no pasó desapercibido por el extraño quien de inmediato lo observó con una mira tan afilada que si fuera una daga, su rostro ya estaría siendo atravesado por ella.

-Tú, ponte de pie y gira lentamente hasta quedar de frente a mí. - Al hacerlo, lo observó fijamente; cada rasgo de su rostro, cada arruga de su ropa, hasta podría asegurar que con su vista delineo su figura dentro de su mente. – Romano sin duda alguna. ¡Y TÚ! El otro, ponte de pie.

Obedeció al mandato, levantando con total pánico su vista. Fugaz, un rayo de luz atravesó su mirada haciéndolo entrecerrar sus ojos y observar por sobre el hombro del rubio. Ahí, ocultas, dos mujeres del grupo hacían notar discretamente su presencia tras unos árboles.

Giró su mirada hacia su compañero, quien con un simple y hasta casual movimiento de cejas, indicó la presencia de sus aliados.

Una flecha salió disparada directo contra el costado del enemigo. Ambos chicos se movieron rápidamente mientras el rubio intentaba aplacar el dolor en su cuerpo; en el suelo, se hizo ovillo en el suelo y los otros aprovecharon para proporcionarle fuertes golpes hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

-¿Listos?- Una de las chicas se acercó a ver el estado del germano. Este no reaccionaba y aun respiraba con dificultad. Stephanós y Silvano las reconocieron como Elena y Sofía. Ambas hijas de uno de los compañeros del padre de Stephanós.

-Será mejor llevarlo. – aseguró Silvano al ver que, por suerte, no lo habían asesinado.

-Si pero. Debemos apresurarnos. Dos hombres vienen hacia y aparentemente lo buscan a él. – Dijo Sofía, observando cómo a lo lejos, dos hombre con el mismo uniforme se acercaban a paso rápido hasta el lugar en que se hallaban.

Entre Silvano y Stephanós cargaron al hombre enemigo a forma de bulto, lo subieron en la carroza que afortunadamente ambas chicas había llevado y a toda velocidad avanzaron hasta el pueblo destruido.

La noche paso, todos esperaron a la reacción del rubio, listos para sacar tanta información como pudieran. En la mañana, cerca del mediodía, el enemigo reaccionó, notando como su herida había sido tratada; órdenes claro del más anciano del grupo.

-Al fin. – Pronunció algo agotado el padre de Silvano viendo como el otro hombre notaba su presencia y como se hallaba atado a un tronco dentro de la casa que ocupaban a modo de escondite.

-¡QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIEREN! ¡POR MÁS QUE LO INTENTEN, NO VOY A HABLAR!- El grito se dejó oír casi por todo el pequeño pueblo, llamando la atención de más de uno.

-Y yo no pienso obligarte. Te necesitamos, y nos serás más de ayuda vivo que muerto, así que, espero y cooperes con nosotros.

-Sabias palabras anciano pero ¿Qué quieren? Sólo soy un simple soldado que trabaja para el rey de los Germanos.

\- Tú sabes lo que quiero. Así como tú no cederás hasta lograr escapar, yo no lo haré hasta obtener lo que quiero ¿Entendido?

-Por supuesto. Aun así, no lograrán nada. – Desvió su mirada. Aun si el anciano fuera lo suficientemente tranquilo y hasta considerado, no podía dejar de sentirse humillado ¿Qué rayos ocurría ahí?

-No quiero que hables solo di. ¿Vas o no a trabajar de nuestro lado? – Su mirada, gélida y firme, provocó en el germano un escalofrío que atravesó toda su espalda y lo hizo dudar por un momento entre sus objetivos y prioridades.

-E-está bien. Cooperare, por ahora. - Y con esa simple oración, firmó un pacto que estaba seguro no lo llevaría a nada bueno. Estaba seguro de haber pactado con el mismísimo diablo. Con su gran enemigo.

* * *

Bien, esto fue todo por hoy.

Como dije, a falta de datos no logre hacer del Imperio Romano la clase de personaje que esperaba pero bueno, aún falta mucho, ya más adelante se hará notar mejo el comportamiento de los personajes y espero este cada vez sea más cercano a su actitud en la serie y manga.

Sin más, nos vemos hasta la próxima...


End file.
